<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>翔润 | 请你流经我 by sanqianyuanzhiqiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176090">翔润 | 请你流经我</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu'>sanqianyuanzhiqiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>虹组 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>想写个甜一点的生贺，于是致敬了我心中的第一甜文，莲七白太太的《我盛大的婚礼》。一切属于我的神仙太太。<br/>是一个假结婚的故事。标题和之前给翔桑的生贺《我在梦见你》对应。<br/>我的初心天使生日快乐。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>虹组 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>翔润 | 请你流经我</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>   </p><p> </p><p>樱井翔再次遇见松本润时，正处于人生中难得焦头烂额的关口。 </p><p>他读书时期走的就是超高难度的叛逆优等生路线——国中偷偷去杰尼斯当偶像备选，高中开始耳钉脐环一齐上阵，大学没有那么多校规束缚，干脆染了一头金发。快毕业时他好歹是下决心放弃了出道，与此同时放弃的还有经济学专业的出身——既没有进入公司也不从政，转身去电视台当了个小记者，然后是主播。人气越来越高、非官方后援团突破十个后晋级国民主播，每天都有记者蹲在他的出行地点期待能拍到什么劲爆的花边新闻，连带樱井一家也被媒体盯得很紧。樱井家属于比较传统的家庭，好在樱井父母思想开明，对长子的选择一直持支持态度——只要他确实是认真考虑后做出的决定，不是随随便便的打闹。 </p><p>然而忍耐总归是有限度的。 </p><p>终于，在一家人的旅行照片再次莫名其妙登上小报头条后，樱井父亲怒了，认定都是樱井翔风头太盛，才会连累一家人战战兢兢。樱井母亲在一边气定神闲地喝茶，适时地插嘴，明示暗示这些乱七八糟的关注都是因为儿子还没稳定下来，等他结婚后应该就能自动解除。</p><p>此言立刻得到了已婚人士小舞和小修的强烈赞同。樱井翔完全没料到会是这个谈话走向，目瞪口呆。母亲振振有词：“在你这个年龄和位置，只有心被好好守护着，才不容易走偏。也别说我们死板——只要你能找到一个伴，男女不限。”</p><p>父亲将手中的茶一饮而尽，对长子下了最后通牒。</p><p>——“找不到结婚对象，你就别回来了。”</p><p> </p><p>樱井翔，虽然是黄金单身汉，钻石王老五，但非常遗憾的，小时候忙着兼顾唱跳训练和学习，进入社会后又长期奔波在电视台和采访对象之间，导致的结果之一是虽然谈过几次恋爱，但没一次坚持过半年；结果之二是虽然非常有人气，几次约会后却必然得到对方“人不如工作”的哭诉反馈，在门当户对的适婚对象群体中恶名远扬。</p><p>在这种情况下，他遇上了同样处境也很尴尬的松本。 </p><p>松本润，男，樱井在杰尼斯认识的小伙伴之一，从国中到大学都与樱井保持着十分亲密的关系，还差点和他以及另外三人一起组成团体出道。樱井退社后，松本按预定计划偶像出道。上剧，开演唱会，主持综艺……样样不落，偶尔也会和人气主播樱井合作，两人联络虽然不如年少时频繁，依然称得上关系不错，是大人之间令人舒服的往来频率。</p><p>这次樱井看见他时，松本全身裹得严严实实，在餐厅依然戴着水滴形墨镜。樱井凭着两道浓眉认出了他，正准备上前打招呼，松本对面的女孩突然站起来，泼了他一头红酒后转身就走。松本将帽子摘下来甩了两下放在桌上，完全没有心理阴影地端起自己那杯红酒喝了一口。 </p><p>还真是戏剧性的场面。樱井想，走上前，拉开松本对面的椅子坐下。 </p><p>松本愣住了。他一口酒还没吞下，含含糊糊地叫他：“翔さん？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>樱井从口袋里拿出手绢递过去。松本有点不好意思抿了下嘴，接过来擦了擦帽子。</p><p>“我刚买不久呢，”他低声向樱井抱怨，“也不知道能不能洗干净。”</p><p>樱井无语。 </p><p>“怎么回事？”他问。</p><p>松本嘟起嘴。 </p><p>“说我不够重视她，陪她的时间太少。”他用力地拿叉子戳着盘子里的牛排，很苦恼的样子。</p><p>樱井回忆起刚才那位女士的脸。</p><p>“铃木财团的千金？”</p><p>松本眼神开始乱飘。</p><p>樱井心里有了数，调侃他：“大明星也会缺钱？”</p><p>“最近有一点，”松本也没想瞒他，爽快承认，“想多花点时间在舞台设计上，但公司不太赞成，闹了点矛盾。如果现在解约就要付一大笔违约金。可我刚看上了一艘游轮。”</p><p>樱井看着他，忽然生出一个疯狂的念头。他靠近松本：“如果，”他顿了一下，斟酌着措辞，“现在有个机会，让你能赚够违约金，你愿不愿意？”</p><p>松本谨慎地思考了几秒。 </p><p>“那，游轮？”他问。</p><p>“……再加一艘游轮。”</p><p>“合法吗？”松本这才想起最重要的问题。</p><p>“完全合法。”</p><p>松本兴奋起来，终于舍得摘掉他的墨镜。 </p><p>“当然愿意。翔さん这是想起带我发财了？”</p><p>樱井微笑：“跟我结婚。”</p><p>松本愣住了。 </p><p>“我记得翔さん是电子游戏苦手吧……？”他不确定地说。</p><p>“真的结婚的那种结婚。”</p><p>“穿礼服说‘Yes I do’ 的那种结婚？”</p><p>“……如果你喜欢西式的。”樱井摸摸鼻子，“前两天我爸给我下了最后通牒，说不结婚就和我断绝关系。”</p><p>他故意说严重了一点——其实也差不多。</p><p>“我是男人。”松本眼珠子都要瞪出来了。</p><p>“可以去美国注册。”樱井回答。</p><p>松本立刻转变思路：“除了违约金和游轮，还有什么好处？”</p><p>樱井一边欣慰地想不愧是松本，真是思想开放又上道，一边努力回忆从各处听来的松本的爱好。</p><p>“每年都带你去海外旅行，当季时装随便买……”</p><p>“这些我都能自己做。”松本打断他。</p><p>樱井深呼吸一下。</p><p>“——你想做的舞台设计，公司不愿意出的、超预算的，全部算在我头上。撑过一年随时能离婚，主要是为了安抚我爸妈，找个人给家里一个交代。”</p><p>他豁出去了。</p><p>松本明显震惊了：“翔さん居然这么有钱？！”</p><p>樱井咬牙：“你答不答应？”</p><p>松本沉默了两分钟，点点头。 </p><p>“我答应你。”</p><p>——以上，就是樱井翔花了不到十分钟搞定结婚对象的过程。</p><p>他和松本又敲定了几个细节，约好了下次见面的时间，樱井走出饭店，越想越觉得这个主意简直天才。</p><p>第一他和松本很熟，配合默契不容易穿帮；第二他家母亲大人特别喜欢看松本演的电视剧，有好感度打底，性别更不是问题了。再说，松本润难道不比那些千金小姐更独特更拿得出手？</p><p>事实证明樱井推断相当准确——母亲看到松本简直喜出望外，拉着他坐在自己身边，说：“以前总听小翔提到润君，没想到他一直没结婚就是为了等你。是什么时候和我们小翔在一起的？告诉家里了吗？父母同意吗？”</p><p>……问题一堆。</p><p>小舞和小修像雏鸟一样围在松本面前，叽叽喳喳感叹居然见到了活的大明星，就差上手摸一把了。</p><p>樱井咳嗽一声，走过去把松本解救出来，给他使了个眼色。</p><p>松本心领神会，低头作羞涩状：“我从国中开始就仰慕翔くん了，当时还小，不懂事就告白了，让翔くん苦恼了很久……”</p><p>来之前两人为了不穿帮，排练了一个九曲十八弯的爱情故事。</p><p>大概是青梅竹马两小无猜，无法承担爱情的重量，最后由于出道的压力等等原因分道扬镳，却始终将彼此放在心中，樱井也因此无法和任何恋爱对象保持长期稳定的关系，直到这次家里下了最后通牒才恍然大悟自己还是非他不可，决定勇敢为爱争取一把，表白后发现松本居然也一直对他抱着同样的心情。 </p><p>故事是松本编的，发挥他看了太多少女漫以及演过无数言情剧的特长，挥笔写了长达十页的台本，求不得爱别离衣带渐宽终不悔初心不肯不逢君，看得樱井眼泪汪汪，写得太好他都快信以为真了。</p><p>“——后来翔くん继续读大学，我选择出道，就这样分开了。”</p><p>松本不愧演技拔群，说到伤心处，眉间适时荡起一片轻愁。樱井在心里为他鼓掌，握住他伸来的手。</p><p>“这次翔くん能找到我，我真的……特别高兴。有这样的结局，多久的等待都是值得的。”</p><p>两人相视一笑，尽在不言中。</p><p>母亲小舞小修感动得眼中含泪。父亲也没话说了，僵硬地接受了两人的鞠躬。</p><p>“既然是翔选的，我们也没什么意见。就是结婚是大事，需要慎重——”</p><p>母亲打断他：“这事交给我来办。小翔是长子，一定要隆重一些。”</p><p>樱井头皮一麻：“简单一点就行。我和润想着直接旅行结婚——”</p><p>“旅行可以在结婚之后。”母亲斩钉截铁，“就是要办大一点，让所有人都知道你找了个多么好的人结婚，以后才不会什么妖魔鬼怪都往你身上扑。”</p><p>松本被女主人的架势吓到，完全不敢开口。樱井从叛逆期开始就没有吵赢过母亲，这次也毫不意外惨败，盛大婚礼就此成为定局。</p><p>这下想要低调是不可能了。</p><p>本来松本还打算瞒着父母，现在也只能硬着头皮带樱井回了趟家，将同样的说辞又重复一遍。在樱井家他还能当演戏，面对家人时却羞耻心爆棚，磕磕巴巴背了一遍情节，头都快低到桌子上。樱井见势不妙，立刻知情识趣地接过话头。他没有松本的演艺经验，但当主播这么久也是口齿伶俐，加上天生一张端正的少爷脸，一番郑重其事的陈词加深鞠躬后居然真的让松本父母点了头。</p><p>两家人趁热打铁见了面，在东京挑了家豪华饭店给他们订婚。见面前樱井和松本还担心气氛会不会不好，没想到双方家长相谈甚欢，一见面就互相表示了对儿子能找到小翔/小润这样的人做伴侣的欣慰之情。谈及婚礼时樱井母亲坚持要主办，松本母亲连忙表示那酒水与蜜月旅行就由松本家出资。订婚的两位主角全程如同摆设，樱井几次试图插话都被无视了，最后自暴自弃埋头苦吃。松本在一边忍着笑给他布菜，时不时问一句翔くん要不要吃这个要不要吃那个。樱井对吃的不太挑剔，基本上都点头，松本就将剥好的虾和螺肉放进他盘子里，顺手剔掉香菜和芹菜末，动作特别流畅自然，两边家属都看愣了。</p><p>樱井母亲用一种非常复杂的眼神看着长子。樱井正吃得起劲，浑然不觉。</p><p>“小润真的很会照顾人。”樱井母亲感慨。</p><p>松本母亲笑眯眯的：“他是个好孩子，虽然非常任性。”</p><p>“妈！”松本抗议。</p><p>“非常任性——但是习惯把温柔都藏在心里，”她安抚地拍拍松本的手，又看向樱井，“小翔，以后要麻烦你多包容他了。”</p><p>樱井连忙擦擦手，认真地说：“请您放心，这也是我珍惜他的原因之一。”被松本从桌子底下踢了一脚。</p><p>只有松本姐姐看起来有点犹豫，问松本：“前段时间你不是还问我有没有女孩子介绍给你认识吗，怎么又说从国中开始一直爱着樱井君，一直在等他？”</p><p>松本不擅长说谎，下意识求助地看向樱井。樱井心想糟了，正准备随便编个理由，小舞不知道从哪里探出一个头，说：“我哥前段时间也是，说是让我给他找女朋友，结果看到照片时居然说没一个比润君漂亮——难道这就是传说中的曾经沧海难为水？”</p><p>樱井干咳一声，不动声色地将妹妹推开。松本刚喝了不少红酒，用湿漉漉的眼神瞥了他一眼。樱井转过头不看他。 </p><p>总的来说，宾主尽欢。 </p><p>订婚宴后，樱井母亲就开始积极地准备起了婚礼。樱井被母亲抓着一项项过婚礼各种事项，包括选什么花束，来宾请什么人，如何装饰……因为听信了松本的故事，她还坚持要请他们以前在杰尼斯的朋友来参加婚礼，最好是作为代表发言——毕竟，那可是爱情开始的地方啊！</p><p>樱井没办法，只好找了个周末，和松本请当时差点一起出道的另外三个人还有生田斗真吃饭，尴尬地宣布他们要结婚了——是樱井说的，全程松本目光游移，拒绝与任何人对视。</p><p>原本他们以为要费一番力气才能让几人相信这件事，没想到大家居然都接受得十分良好……有点过分良好了。</p><p>大野智语气轻松地说：“恭喜你们哦，翔ちゃん和松润都是比较强势的性格，之后也要继续好好相处啊。”</p><p>二宫和也一拍相叶雅纪的大腿，大叫：“相叶氏快给钱，我早说这两人最后肯定会在一起！”</p><p>相叶疼得皱起脸，不知所措地看看樱井又看看松本：“那以后要怎么称呼？你们准备改姓吗？松本翔？还是，樱井润？”</p><p>生田坐着一动不动，好长时间没说话。樱井以为他在做心理建设，冷不防被他一把握住手。然后所有人都看见轮廓深刻的大帅哥脸上唰地淌下两行泪：“太好了！我最好的朋友！和我最崇拜的前辈！呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……”</p><p>松本：“……”</p><p>樱井：“……”</p><p>樱井艰难地把手抽出来：“等一下，为什么你们一点也不吃惊？”</p><p>二宫抓了一把瓜子：“你和J以前就天天形影不离的，现在破镜重圆也很正常吧。”</p><p>“哪里正常了？”樱井忍无可忍，“而且明明你们几个年下的在一起的时间比较多吧！”</p><p>相叶：“翔ちゃん吃醋了！对不起那时候我们没想到……”</p><p>樱井：“我不是这个意思！我和兄さん也经常在一起啊，对不对，兄さん？”</p><p>大野：“嗯。”</p><p>生田：“那不一样，你和大野君之间没有那种感觉……”</p><p>樱井预感不妙，然而他慢了一步，没拦住松本好奇发问：“什么感觉？”</p><p>相叶语出惊人：“性张力！”</p><p>松本：“哈？”</p><p>相叶兴致勃勃，限制级形容张口就来：“那时候你们不是还表演过一首歌，是叫《Get Yourself Arrested》？好多人都说你们是教科书级别的舞台做爱。”</p><p>松本一口酒喷了出来。</p><p>樱井强作镇定：“我们那就是正常跳舞！再说当时的临时组合也不止我和松润，哪有什么奇怪的感觉，都是你们瞎编的吧。”</p><p>其余四个人整齐地叹了口气。</p><p>生田：“翔さん你还记得，有一段时间大家提到你时，用的是什么代称吗？”</p><p>樱井回忆了一下自己以前的定位，不确定地说：“庆应boy？”</p><p>生田摇头：“是‘松润的哥哥’。润哪有哥哥啊，只有一个姐姐。还不是因为你总是把他当弟弟一样照顾着。”</p><p>樱井完全不觉得这有什么问题：“他本来就像我弟弟一样。”</p><p>二宫补充：“明明翔ちゃん那会儿也不是什么很有耐心的人，一遇到J的事情就什么原则也没有了。凌晨四点也接他电话，高中制服的纽扣，他说想要，你就特意留一个给他。”</p><p>樱井一脸理所当然：“纽扣本来就要给重要的人啊。再说只是袖扣。”</p><p>二宫：“然后J把它缝在自己校服上了。”</p><p>松本：“想要学神保佑嘛～”</p><p>众人一脸不忍直视。</p><p>生田：“真是没想到……”</p><p>松本：“没想到什么？”</p><p>二宫叹气：“没想到隔这么久还能吃到过期的狗粮。”</p><p>松本：“没有这回事！我和翔くん——”</p><p>樱井一把捂住他的嘴，低声提醒：“记住我们的人设。”</p><p>松本屈辱地闭嘴了。</p><p>聚会结束后，松本依然百思不得其解。</p><p>“为什么他们都觉得我们一定会在一起？”他问樱井。</p><p>“有什么关系，正好将错就错。”樱井避重就轻。</p><p>松本皱起眉毛：“你不觉得奇怪吗？所有人都这么认为欸！所有人！”</p><p>樱井心虚地摸摸鼻子：“也许……以前……我似乎问过生田，你是不是喜欢我？”</p><p>松本眼睛瞪圆了。 </p><p>“你做什么都要和我一起，总给我打电话，连会被公开的视频也敢对着镜头说是我的头号Fan，还说不会把我让给任何人……”樱井说到后面也开始不好意思，“我不多想也不可能吧。”</p><p>松本握紧拳头，看起来很想揍他一顿。 </p><p>“我那只是单纯的崇拜！”</p><p>“对，单纯的崇拜。”樱井撇嘴，“但是天天黏着我撒娇，还说要确认我的一切，很难不令人怀疑。”</p><p>松本脸红得像是要爆炸了。</p><p>“樱井翔！”</p><p>“看吧，又撒娇。”樱井摸着下巴沉思，“难道你其实只是迟钝？或者……傻？”</p><p>松本最恨被人说傻，一听这话真的炸了。</p><p>“我才是要说，别看翔くん现在看着稳重，以前其实特别小气！连我唱其他人写的rap都不高兴！到处跟别人说我只能唱你写的。”</p><p>“……”樱井难得语塞，“你知道啊。”</p><p>“你就差宣告天下了，我怎么可能不知道。”松本无语，“如果真的这么在意，为什么不直接跟我说？为什么对我一点表示也没有？”</p><p>“我表示了啊！”</p><p>松本愣住：“你表示了什么？”</p><p>樱井掰着指头数：“青山剧场第一次见你，我夸你眼睛大，像虫子一样，结果你转头就说我才是像米粒；国三你说不想读书了，我坚持你一定要去读高中；高中我们看电影，我提议玩词语接龙，你说门（ドア），我说愛（あい）してる；再后来我们几个在片场聊天，还是词语接龙，你说卢旺达（Rwanda），我接了darling……”</p><p>松本目瞪口呆。 </p><p>“你这样谁会懂啊！”松本怒吼，“虫子不是夸人好吗！还有，谁会把词语接龙当真啊！”</p><p>“明明其他人都懂了。”樱井噘嘴，“所以还是你迟钝，完全不心有灵犀。”</p><p>“那是他们想太多！” 松本大叫。</p><p>“那你为什么不能多想一点！”樱井不甘示弱，声音比他还大。</p><p>“对不起啊！没能理解你！”</p><p>樱井宽宏大量地摆手：“没关系，反正现在你是我的——未婚夫了。”</p><p>松本哼了一声。 </p><p>“这婚姻就一年。”他提醒樱井。</p><p>“一年就一年。”樱井晃晃脑袋。</p><p>松本莫名其妙地看着他忽然愉悦起来的神情，翻了个白眼，随他去了。</p><p>为了让整件事看起来可信度更高一点，订婚后，松本退了原本的公寓，搬到樱井的屋顶豪宅。现在门牌上挂着樱井、松本两个人的姓氏。搬进来前松本里外转了一圈，对开阔的窗景和简洁的现代风设计非常满意。作为一个有轻微洁癖且厨艺高超的人，松本善良地无视了樱井杂乱的书房和崭新的厨具，只是委婉地表示了“不觉得这么大的冰箱只装冷饮和酒有点可惜吗”，又随口大包大揽——“以后翔くん有什么想吃的就告诉我，我给你做”。</p><p>樱井信了他，满心欢喜地以为即将和微波食品说再见。结果松本一周七天里有四天喝酒到凌晨才回来，休息的两天因为“不能浪费”所以要外食，最后一天摊在沙发上，对同样饿得奄奄一息的樱井眨巴着大眼睛说不如点外卖吧我知道有一家不错的中华冷面——</p><p>樱井忍了又忍才没有当场摔门而去。</p><p>两家母亲都表示很可能会突然造访，因此他们谨慎地将衣服和用品都放在了一起。搬家公司来的那天樱井才发现松本的衣服居然有这么多——占领了衣帽间里所有的衣柜，将樱井的衬衫和西装挤成扁扁的一堆。樱井惨叫自己的公寓被外星人侵占了，松本一边毫无诚意地安慰他，一边做手势让工作人员把他的各种收藏品运进来。</p><p>起居室有个樱井专门装雪景球的展示柜，松本在旁边站了一会儿，立刻被樱井警惕地盯住：“这个你可不能动。”</p><p>松本无语地看了他一眼：“我只是在想你以前就喜欢雪景球，没想到现在还喜欢。真是意料之外的长情。”</p><p>樱井骄傲地表示：“那当然，不要说雪景球，以前我们一起拍的大头贴我都留着，下次找出来给你看。”</p><p>松本冷笑：“哦？从你那个乱得无处下脚的书房吗？等你找还不如我们再去拍一次。”</p><p>樱井假装听不懂他在说什么。</p><p>床自然也只有一张，很大——但还是只有一张。吃住都被全包的松本一开始还自觉去睡沙发，没过几天就受不了了，向樱井抱怨沙发太软睡得腰痛，边说边瞪圆了一双亮晶晶的大眼睛一眨不眨地盯着樱井，意思不言而喻。樱井抱起胳膊看他表演，不失时机地指出他又撒娇——这就是默许了。当天晚上松本抱着被子过来。樱井正靠在床头看书：“事先说好：我睡相不好，如果晚上把你踢下去了概不负责。”</p><p>松本对此嗤之以鼻：“以前合宿我们不也睡在一起。我才不会怕你。”</p><p>第二天早上七点，松本被手机闹钟叫醒，浑身酸痛，眼前是放大的床腿。他爬起来，发现床上空空如也，樱井仰面躺在另一边靠近窗户的地毯上，睡裤脱了一半。</p><p>早饭时他们都黑着脸，樱井指责松本睡相“比自己还差劲”，松本气乎乎地回他“近墨者黑”。两人隔着桌子怒视对方，彼此都在心里默念了半天“他是偶像/主播不能打脸”才没有幼稚地掐成一团。晚上松本照例回来得很晚，一身酒气。樱井面无表情地给他开门，盯着他东倒西歪、摇摇晃晃地洗漱完回到床上，正准备去沙发上睡，却被松本抓住了袖子。</p><p>松本撇过头不看他，非常小声地说：“再试一个晚上吧。”</p><p>结果第二天他是在樱井怀里醒来的——胳膊紧紧搂着樱井的腰，脸埋在他颈窝里。樱井一只手搂着他，睡得人事不知。</p><p>被掐着脸叫起来时樱井非常委屈：“你干什么掐我！”</p><p>松本还在他怀里——这个姿势令他在气势上就输了一大截。他气急败坏地指着樱井，话都说不顺畅了：“你怎么……你……”</p><p>樱井打了个哈欠：“你昨天自己先滚过来的，我有什么办法。”</p><p>“你推开就好了啊！”</p><p>樱井气笑了：“你知道你喝醉之后有多缠人吗？”</p><p>松本当然知道——于是他闭嘴了，捂着脑袋去做早餐。</p><p>十分钟后樱井也来了厨房。他用的是蜜桃味的漱口水，走来走去地开冰箱倒牛奶时也不忘唠唠叨叨挑战松本的底线，像一只移动的烦人的水蜜桃。</p><p>——“你是小学生吗抱一下还大惊小怪的正常男人在床上被抱住后的本能反应难道不都是抱回去吗没顺势来一发就不错了好吗……”</p><p>松本啪地将装着美式炒蛋和吐司的盘子拍在他面前，于是樱井终于安静了——一分钟。</p><p>“对了，”他咬着吐司嘟嘟囔囔，“你知道婚礼的具体流程吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>松本捂住脸。看来是他想得太美了，食物也堵不住主播大人那张嘴。</p><p>松本认命地回答：“宾客进场，我们一起进场，父母致辞，亲友致辞，在公证人面前交换戒指和宣誓，再之后是宴会。”</p><p>“你知道宣誓后要接吻吗？”樱井问。</p><p>松本愣住：“一定要吗？”</p><p>樱井煞有介事地回答：“对，而且要热情洋溢地接吻——毕竟万众瞩目不能有差池，更不能被亲友看出问题。保持时间也要长，听到掌声之后才能放开……啊！”</p><p>松本被他的一惊一乍吓到，差点把手上的叉子扔出去。</p><p>“……又怎么了！”</p><p>樱井摸着下巴作沉思状：“难道这就是传说中的——kissから始めよう？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>松本实在受不了了。他气势汹汹地站起来，端着只吃了一半的早餐冲出餐厅。樱井在他身后大喊：“别忘了今天要去试礼服！”</p><p>松本头也不回地吼：“知道了！”</p><p>樱井终于满意了，开始专注自己的炒蛋。 </p><p>松本母亲临时有事，由松本姐姐代替她上阵，和樱井母亲一起亲自给两人挑选。有她们的监督，无论樱井翔还是松本润都不敢不配合。现场气氛异常和谐，两位准新郎从衬衫、西裤、马甲、西装、常礼服、正礼服……再配上不同的领口、胸花，一套套试过去，穿穿脱脱无数次。每当两人换一身出来松本姐姐都会很激动地拍照，樱井母亲稍微镇定一点，但也忍不住上手在两人身上比画，温莎领不行，肩这块太塌，腰再往里收一点更好……</p><p>最后两位女士也选择困难了，一起去另一边挑其他的，樱井和松本这才闲下来。</p><p>樱井坐在梳妆台前玩手机，松本在他身边的椅子坐下。 </p><p>“翔くん喜欢哪一套？”松本问，他身上是一套米白色的正礼服，樱井的是黑色的。</p><p>“都行。不过我估计最后还是定做。”</p><p>“哈？”松本眼神都呆滞了，“所以今天这是……”</p><p>“满足一下她们的恶趣味吧。”樱井站起来，从台上拿起胸花，别在松本上衣口袋，“好像很少看松润穿正装啊，不过很好看。”他后退两步，露出满意的表情，“果然，真的很适合白色。”</p><p>松本低头，一朵白玫瑰的胸花。他去看梳妆台的镜子，发现樱井也正在看镜子——他穿着一身黑色的正礼服，白衬衫，戴黑领结，头发简单地用发胶抓过，胸口也是一朵白玫瑰的胸花；自己则一身纯白，额发全部梳上去露出美人尖，灯光下的眼波如同流水一般。</p><p>松本笑起来：“还挺配的。”</p><p>樱井侧过身替他整理领结：“原本我以为，你天生就应该配那些繁琐的衣服和饰品，就像你被拍的那些私服，大戒指……之类。”他低声说，“没想到最简单的居然最性感。”</p><p>他不加掩饰的赞叹让松本有点不好意思。松本垂下眼睛，不由自主地开始用牙齿折磨自己的嘴唇，后知后觉两人之间的距离不知何时变得这么近，他几乎是在樱井怀里，樱井的一只手放在他腰上。</p><p>樱井终于放过了那个领结，直视松本，以及灯光照耀下他眼中那条闪闪发光的河流。</p><p>“真是纯洁。像月光一样。”他说，伸手去碰松本的脸，指尖拂过他的唇角，被很多人称赞过含情脉脉的大眼睛温柔地弯起，变成两片湿润的云。松本的心脏猝不及防被他淋湿，成为皱巴巴的一片纸，脆弱柔软到不可触碰。 </p><p>咔嚓。 </p><p>两人同时转头，发现松本姐姐不知道什么时候过来了，拿着手机。 </p><p>“对不起，”她笑眯眯地说，“你们站在一起实在太好看了。没忍住。”</p><p>樱井的手垂下来。他退开两步，再开口时眼中又是波澜不惊了。 </p><p>“换掉这套吧。”他对松本说。</p><p> </p><p>他们跑了四五家店，即将累断腿时两位女士终于决定好了两套常礼服的式样，正装礼服则还需要裁缝上门定做。樱井抓住机会拽着松本溜了，回到公寓又点了外卖，松本将柠檬汁挤进河粉，忽然笑起来：“说起来，我们以前好像经常一起去吃柠檬牛排？”</p><p>樱井吃得腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊的，他点点头，艰难地咽下，顺口对情报加以补充：“还有七百元一杯的可乐。”</p><p>“原来翔くん那时候就很有钱了。”</p><p>“喂！”</p><p>吃完后两人在沙发上瘫了一会儿，眼看时间还早，松本戳戳樱井。</p><p>“去健身房吧。”</p><p>樱井不可置信地瞪他：“你在开玩笑。”</p><p>松本笑眯眯地把脸凑到他面前：“翔さん——”</p><p>半小时后，樱井一边狂蹬单车一边疑惑自己怎么就又被松本那双大眼睛蛊惑了呢，随即想起这人小时候好像也是这样，想要什么就睁大眼睛死死盯着对方，淋漓尽致毫不手软，直到目的达成为止。</p><p>……不过这家伙眼睛也太大了吧，几乎快占到脸的一半，难怪自己第一次见面就觉得他像虫子呢。</p><p>松本虫子在他旁边挥汗如雨地跑步。他不喜欢戴吸汗巾，嫌热，还嫌刘海碍事，干脆扎了个丸子头，露出浓眉大眼，看起来简直幼回十代。</p><p>两人暗暗较着劲，直到筋疲力尽才拖着沉重的步伐去冲澡。樱井速度快一点，吹完头发后才看见松本慢吞吞地走出来，脸颊粉白粉白的，头顶冒着热气，像个被蒸熟了的包子。樱井坐在椅子上等他，看松本从包里掏出化妆水和乳液往脸上拍拍抹抹，又懊恼地一拍额头：“啊！忘记带唇膏了。”</p><p>樱井立刻将随身携带的润唇膏双手奉上。松本接过，对着镜子认真地在上下唇来回涂了好几遍，忽然听到樱井开口：“这算不算间接kiss？”</p><p>松本拿唇膏的手一歪，直接戳到了下巴。他倒吸一口冷气，冲正出于不知名原因对他wink的樱井吼：“你是小学生吗！”</p><p>樱井噘嘴：“我这不是为了让你快点适应……”</p><p>松本：“不需要！”</p><p>一番折腾后两人都累得快要散架，回到公寓也顾不上再就床位进行谈判，倒头就睡。第二天松本先醒来，悲伤（却不太意外）地发现他和樱井不知为何又滚到了一起——两米多的大床，偏偏都睡到了中间。</p><p>樱井还没有醒，正面对他躺着，棕发乱蓬蓬地搭在额头上，微微张着嘴呼吸，看起来睡得很沉。松本瞪着眼睛看了他好一会儿，一开始是不确定要不要叫他起来，后来纯粹是盯着樱井的脸发呆。 </p><p>翔くん真好看。 </p><p>不管是锋利的眉毛，正统的双眼皮大眼睛，翘起的嘴唇……统统都非常好看。又可爱。</p><p>播新闻的时候很可爱，睡得香甜的时候很可爱，还有吃东西的时候，为很小的事情开心的时候，甚至是偶尔有一点点不耐烦的时候，都可爱得不得了。</p><p>松本想起第一次见面，樱井个子小小的，看着和比他小两岁的自己一般高。</p><p>那个额头鼓鼓的小孩真可爱。松本这么想着，冲过去向樱井做自我介绍，完全不知道对方心里也在琢磨着同样的事情，只不过用了一个更加神奇的形容词，更不会预料到这段缘分居然能延续这么久，足够十几年后自己在他身边醒来。</p><p>想起前一天樱井提到那么多次kiss，松本恶作剧的心上来，凑过去在那人尖尖的下巴上咬了一口。樱井被他一闹，微微动了动，迷迷糊糊睁开眼。他大概是还没睡醒，看清是松本后什么也没说，对他露出一个微笑，然后又闭上了眼睛。上一次松本见到这样毫无防备的樱井还是两人十几岁的时候——眼神像斑比一样纯净，太可爱了以至于他想都没想，自然地低头在樱井下巴上亲了一口。 </p><p>“松润，你在干什么？”樱井忽然开口，听声音已经非常清醒，眼神也从斑比变成了鹿。</p><p>松本没想到会被抓到现行，红着脸和他对视了两秒，忽然做出了一个在事后令两人都百思不得其解的举动——整个人都钻进了被子里，假装没听见樱井在说什么。他在黑暗里默数到一百，实在热得受不了了才掀开被子出来，发现樱井既没有接着睡也没有起床，正一脸深究地看着他。</p><p>“我就想知道你准备憋多久。”樱井挑高眉毛。</p><p>松本脸又红了。憋气加上害羞，简直像是能滴血，耳朵到脖子一片都在发烫。</p><p>樱井见他不说话，终于意识到哪里不对劲，伸手去碰他的脸。</p><p>“怎么这么烫。”他紧张起来，又去摸松本的额头，“你怎么了？”</p><p>松本还是不说话。他紧张地咬着嘴唇，就这么直直地看着樱井，心里像是有一只小小的手，很轻很执着地挠着他的心脏。松本熟悉这感觉——在他年少时每一次注视着樱井在足球场上奔跑，或者长大后看电视，向屏幕里西装革履的主播说“辛苦了”的时候都会出现。</p><p>这两者的共同点在于：无论是年少时在球场上意气风发的翔くん，还是工作后游刃有余的樱井主播，都让他“想要”。</p><p>想要什么？松本从来不愿意深究，于是也不期待从樱井那里得到回应。毕竟是连自己都说不明白的东西，当然无法要求别人做到，只是偶尔想起时会觉得委屈。</p><p> </p><p>他好委屈啊。委屈得眼睛都湿了。</p><p>“翔くん……”他非常小声地叫樱井。</p><p>樱井握住他的手，大拇指安抚地摩擦他的手背。</p><p>“怎么了？”樱井轻声问。</p><p>松本眼泪汪汪，依然只是叫他：“翔くん……”</p><p>他们对视了一会儿，樱井的表情开始变得不知所措起来。他挪动了一下身体换了个姿势，将松本抱进怀里，有点笨拙地抚摸他的背。</p><p>“对不起……”</p><p>松本努力忍住哭腔。他是真的不知道自己为什么会突然这样。</p><p>樱井沉默了一会儿，在他额头上吻了一下。然后又一下。 </p><p>“松润？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>樱井没有把嘴唇移开，说话时温热的气息拂在他的额头上，有点痒。 </p><p>“……我不会伤害你的。”</p><p>骗子。松本悲哀地想，然后吻了他。</p><p> </p><p>下午松本没有日程，正好妈妈打电话来问婚礼准备得怎么样，又提到姐姐回来了。松本想了想，干脆开车回了家。爸爸不在，妈妈泡了茶，拉着松本坐下，问他最近怎么样，一切还顺利吧，樱井君怎么样云云。松本一一答了。妈妈点头，忽然感慨：“果然是要结婚的人了，感觉一下子长大了呢。”</p><p>姐姐正在旁边涂指甲油，听了这话笑道：“妈妈一直很担心你呢。”</p><p>松本抗议：“我都二十七了！”</p><p>“在我心里你还是小孩子啊。”妈妈说，“你姐姐也是，突然就嫁人了。她结婚的时候我还想，不知道小润会找个什么样的人呢？没想到居然找了‘那个翔くん’。”她握住松本的手，“以前总听你翔くん长翔くん短的，现在也算得偿所愿。小翔是个好孩子，很沉稳，而且看得出是一心护着你的。你有时候会感情用事，又冲动，既然选了他，就要好好珍惜。”  </p><p>松本不知道该说什么，只能点头。 </p><p>妈妈又叮嘱了他几句就去做午饭了。姐姐照着网上的图片仔仔细细给自己的十个指甲涂上亮光浅粉，又画上一颗颗小红心，美滋滋地欣赏完还不过瘾，非要给松本涂。松本反抗无效，非常无奈地答应了。 </p><p>“你当初是怎么决定嫁给姐夫的？”他忽然问。</p><p>“喜欢就嫁了咯。你要什么颜色？”</p><p>“就这么简单？唔……红色和黑色吧。”</p><p>“就这么简单。”姐姐将几个小瓶子挑出来，托着松本的手，“喜欢一个人，就是无论如何都想要和他在一起呀。”</p><p>“不是有句话是爱是放手吗？”松本故意唱反调。</p><p>姐姐看他一眼：“你知道世界上最遥远的距离是什么吗？”</p><p>松本开始背诵：“世界上最遥远的距离，是我站在你面前，你却不知道我爱你。”</p><p>“错，”姐姐说，“是你明明就在他身边，却先一步决定要放弃。好了，另一只手。”</p><p>松本把左手伸过去：“说起来，你一开始到底为什么会喜欢姐夫啊？帅？有钱？幽默？”</p><p>“非要说的话，是在他身边我会觉得自己像个少女。”</p><p>幸好她此时低着头，看不到松本一脸微妙的表情。</p><p>“不过这种事情因人而异啦，”姐姐补充，全部涂完后满意地吹了吹他的指甲，“爱的超能力，只有在遇见想要用心的对象时才会出现哦。”</p><p>松本低着头思考。忽然手机响了，他滑开屏幕，发现是樱井发来的消息，问他晚上要不要一起吃饭，如果要，能不能吃点除了外卖之外的东西。</p><p>松本抻着手指回复——「好啊，你来订餐厅。」</p><p>直接敲碎了他的暗示。</p><p>“是樱井君？”姐姐问。</p><p>“嗯。”松本点点头，看着樱井迅速回过来的午夜心碎小熊表情贴纸笑起来，“真是……超级麻烦啊。”</p><p>接下来的时间过得飞快。婚礼的各项事宜在樱井母亲的监督下渐渐准备完毕——搞得声势浩大，虽然没有请媒体，但因为樱井父亲的关系，名流界一半有头脸的都会来，剩下是两人的同学和朋友。伴郎找的小修和生田。乐队、厨师、司仪全部约好了，花店整装待发。礼服经过一次次修改后终于达到了樱井母亲的标准，都是高级定制。余下还有一些最后的准备工作，正好松本才结束一部电影的宣传，干脆让经纪人把自己的日程全部往后挪，帮着樱井母亲一起处理。樱井偶尔会陪同，但他时间没那么自由，还抽出时间出了趟差为新闻取材。</p><p>公寓没人，松本就更不愿意回去了。好友提过要给他办单身派对，他没答应，倒是以此为借口抓着他们组了好几次局，喝蒙了就直接睡在小栗旬或者生田家里。</p><p>酒精带来的绝妙的眩晕感让他可以放松地回忆他和樱井那个莫名其妙的吻——虽然是由松本发起，但连他也没想到樱井竟然那么自然地接受了，甚至在他浑身发软时主动扶住了他的腰。松本闻到他身上和自己相同的沐浴露的香气。一吻后两人没有急着分开，松本期盼地凝视着樱井，比任何时候都希望他能说点什么。但樱井没有，看向松本的眼神中有一种热烈又克制的东西，不知为何让松本联想起春日樱花、夏日海棠一类的事物，心中一酸，眼眶又湿了。</p><p>当天晚上樱井就出差离开了东京。他们没有再谈起过这件事。</p><p> </p><p>松本到达酒吧时生田已经坐在吧台前了，正和调酒师聊天，面前摆着一盒爆米花。松本在他身边的位置坐下：“旬还没来？”</p><p>“他说要晚一点。”生田把爆米花推过去，“试试这个。”</p><p>“我不喜欢甜的。”松本说，却还是抓了两颗。</p><p>“翔さん还没回来？”</p><p>松本凶猛地将一颗爆米花嚼碎，表情狰狞：“别提了。”</p><p>按照樱井发来的日程，明天他就该结束任务回来了。原本松本还琢磨着亲自下厨做个晚饭什么的，却在超市接到他的电话，语气小心地说“抱歉啊润，我这边还有点事，可能要晚一天才能回来了”。松本平静地说“没事你忙吧”，转身就将小推车里的食材全部放回了原位。 </p><p>他心情不好，又喝得猛了点，十分钟后小栗进来时，松本已经醺然，眼神凶狠地盯着他手指上闪闪发亮的婚戒。</p><p>小栗被他看得发毛，悄悄问生田：“他怎么了？”</p><p>“欲求不满。”生田胸有成竹，“你不记得以前有人给润看过相，说他性欲旺盛，现在翔さん不在他就这么暴躁，肯定是因为这个。”</p><p>松本踢了他一脚：“去你的。”</p><p>转念一想，却又觉得生田的话不无道理。</p><p>习惯真的是个很奇妙的东西。</p><p>他和樱井刚刚恢复可以常常见面（其实是天天见面）的关系没多久，松本却已经无法忍受回到家看不到樱井的身影——他们才住在一起几周而已，他居然已经开始将樱井那个公寓称作“家”了。这次樱井出差，他们通过几次电话——电波传来的樱井的声音有点失真，但完全不妨碍松本认为这是他听过的最性感的嗓音；一次视频——感谢高科技，让松本能清晰地看见樱井漂亮的大眼睛，他鹿一样的眼神，说话时小动作不断——摸鼻子，摸嘴唇，以及妥帖的西装三件套包裹着的迤逦的腰线，修长的双腿。</p><p>事已至此，再否认自己的感觉就是自欺欺人了——他当然渴望樱井翔，这渴望里也确实有情色的部分。</p><p>——想亲，想摸，想不管不顾地扑上去和他吻得七荤八素，然后顺其自然地做干柴烈火的事情，理直气壮让他对自己负责。</p><p>可是。 </p><p>松本握紧拳头，指甲深深陷入掌心。 </p><p>他们已经要结婚了，他还想要樱井怎么样呢？ </p><p>他看向小栗：“旬，婚姻生活……到底是什么样的感觉？”</p><p>小栗明显吃了一惊，和生田对视一眼。 </p><p>“不错。”他简单地回答，忽然坏笑起来，“你不是很快也要知道了吗？怎么，迫不及待？”</p><p>眼看松本的脸瞬间涨得通红，小栗见好就收，不再逗他。 </p><p>“紧张了？”他拍拍松本的肩膀，“婚前紧张是正常的。我当初也很紧张，好几天都没睡着觉，但真的发生后也就安心了。怎么说……宣誓过之后，会很明白地知道进入了人生新阶段。感情会变化，但也不全是感情的事情了。”</p><p>“唔……”松本脑子晕晕乎乎的，看似在思考，其实什么也没想。</p><p>倒是生田很积极地发问：“有什么变化？”他上下打量小栗，“我没觉得你有什么变化啊。”</p><p>“有也不想告诉你。”小栗轻飘飘地瞥了他一眼。</p><p>“哇，原来婚姻会让人变得超级过分，润你以后可千万不能——”</p><p>生田的眼睛忽然亮了。  </p><p>“翔さん！” </p><p>松本正在往嘴里灌威士忌，听到这话瞬间被呛到，咳得惊天动地。小栗忍着笑帮他拍背。松本放下酒杯，愣愣地盯着正朝自己走来的熟悉的身影，又迟缓地转头去看生田——后者正在以一种毫无必要、热情过分的态度站起来招呼不知何时出现的樱井，同时心虚地避开了松本的目光。</p><p>樱井笑着和小栗还有生田打招呼，又自然地伸手揉了一把松本的头发。</p><p>“回家？”</p><p>松本点点头，又甩甩头，试图让自己清醒一点。</p><p>他有点搞不清状况。</p><p>“你怎么……你不是……”</p><p>“想给你一个惊喜。”樱井说，给他看自己身后的行李箱。</p><p>小栗又开始偷笑了，但松本现在没时间和他——还有一个很明显是“惊喜”知情人的生田——算账。他的耳朵又开始发烫。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，垂着眼睛握住樱井伸过来的手，被对方一把拉进怀里。</p><p>回去路上樱井一直没有说话。松本有点晕车，闭着眼睛捂着他可怜的胃，一开门立刻冲到洗手间吐得昏天黑地。他跪在马桶边，难受得满眼都是生理泪水。樱井也跟了进来，蹲在他身边，安慰地一下下抚摸他的肩膀。松本不记得他是怎么被樱井挪到床上的，最后模糊的记忆是自己蜷缩着身体，脑袋枕在樱井腿上。樱井将他的额发拨开，近乎叹息地问他为什么不愿意回家。 </p><p>——“家里没人。”</p><p>——“不是有我吗？”</p><p>——“只有一年……一年之后……”</p><p>他再醒来时已经是第二天下午了。房间里窗帘没有拉开，光线很暗，偶尔透进来一缕沉甸甸的金色。房间没人，樱井一定还在上班。床头柜上放着一杯柠檬水，松本口干舌燥，拿过来一口气喝完，捂着宿醉后疼得要命的脑袋起床。洗漱完后，他发现餐厅桌上有一个纸袋，标志是自己常吃的一家粥店。松本拆开，发现里面有一碗海鲜粥，他一边想樱井果然和厨房不合，一边将已经凉掉的粥用微波炉热了，认真地吃起来。</p><p>快到傍晚时樱井发消息说要晚点回来，松本看着垃圾桶里的外卖袋，有心想要礼尚往来做一顿饭，打开冰箱却发现只有一点简单的蔬菜，这才想起前一天自己放弃了选好的食物，现在去超市又来不及了。最后他做了简单的咖喱和快手通心粉，精心摆了盘，又去楼下买了几枝玫瑰，稍微修剪后插在花瓶里，摆在餐桌中央。配上高脚杯和被调暗的灯光，倒也有几分烛光晚餐的感觉。樱井将近八点才到家，看到吃的眼睛瞬间亮了。松本忍俊不禁地请主播先生到餐桌坐下，樱井松了松领带，可怜巴巴地说：“可以先让我换一身衣服吗？裤子有点紧。”</p><p>换上家居服后，用餐地点干脆也改成了茶几。两人坐在厚厚的地毯上，一边豪爽地喝着红酒一边看电影《海上钢琴师》——是松本选的，当看到1900自由地弹奏钢琴、同时带着晕船的马克斯在大厅滑行时，他偏过头去看身边也是从小学钢琴的樱井，问他现在还弹吗。</p><p>樱井用一只手撑着脸，很缓慢地点头：“前不久还在朋友婚礼上弹了。说来你可能不信，我啊，是那种一喝醉就会脱掉上衣，光着上身弹琴的类型哦。”</p><p>松本哈哈大笑。</p><p>“不知道为什么能想象出来呢。”他说，忽然想起樱井退出杰尼斯时，两人都没到可以光明正大喝酒的年纪，之后偶尔的聚会也是多人，今天其实是他们第一次单独喝酒。</p><p>樱井显然也想到了过去，微笑着对松本说：“你还记得你二十岁生日的时候……”</p><p>松本抿抿嘴：“你送了我一瓶83年的红酒。”</p><p>……他怎么可能忘记。</p><p>樱井轻晃酒杯，很怀念的样子：“本来那天我想自己给你的，结果临时回不来，只好拜托了别人……没陪你过成年的生日，对不起。”</p><p>松本摇头：“没关系的。翔くん太忙了。”</p><p>樱井问他：“那瓶红酒，你喝了吗？”</p><p>松本点头：“当然。”</p><p>“欸——”樱井作出一副失落的神情，“亏我还特意送了保持器，以为松润会等我以后一起喝。”</p><p>即使知道他是在故意夸张，松本心中也不由升起一丝愧疚。</p><p>当初他收到那瓶红酒时其实很惊喜，可没有见到樱井又令他失落，所以才在生日派对后赌气自己一个人喝完了。时过境迁，曾经送他红酒贺他成年的人兜兜转转又回到了他身边，坦诚地说抱歉，很遗憾没能在他正式成为大人的那天到场，与他分享那瓶自己特意挑选的、他出生年份的佳酿。</p><p>所有的耿耿于怀在这一刻全部消散。过往皆成序章。松本心软得一塌糊涂，起身去拿了一瓶新的红酒，给自己和樱井的酒杯倒满，举起自己的那一杯：“Cheers.”</p><p>樱井心领神会，和他碰了一下杯，心满意足地叹了口气：“这样就好了。”</p><p>松本傻乎乎地笑了半天，想起前一天小栗说的话，问樱井：“翔くん……你，紧张吗？”</p><p>樱井自然知道他在说什么，沉默了一下，忽然说道：“你知道，在正式登记之前，你都是可以后悔的。”</p><p>松本脸上的笑容消失了。</p><p>樱井没有看他：“说了一个谎言，就必然要用更多的谎言去圆。这是没有办法的事情。”</p><p>他的声音很轻，像是在告诫松本，又像是在劝说自己。</p><p>“你怎么知道？”松本听见自己的声音里有一种陌生的东西，“很有经验？”</p><p>樱井半死不活地微笑了一下：“不自欺欺人，怎么能心甘情愿放弃？”</p><p>“不是这样的，”松本控制不住地反驳，忽然无可抑制地感到伤心，“有时候放弃不是妥协，而是因为知道有更好的选择。离开也是。”</p><p>“根本没有所谓‘最好’的选择，”樱井语调沉静，“就算表面上皆大欢喜，也总是会有遗憾。如果你不知道，那只是因为不可说。”他闭了一下眼睛，“不说这个。婚礼……你还想继续吗？”</p><p>松本低头看了看自己的指甲。灯光下，黑色依旧镇定自若，红色却呈现出一种奇妙的凄艳，十指连心，像是下一秒就会有心头血从他的指尖流出。</p><p>妈妈的声音忽然出现在他脑中——“得偿所愿，就要好好珍惜。”</p><p>然后是姐姐，一脸少女，“遇见值得用心的对象，就会拥有爱的超能力哦。”</p><p>他想起樱井还没有退社的时候，自己曾花了三个月参与一部舞台剧的舞台设计，最后上演时樱井拉着他的手举过头顶，像王者凯旋，或者从水中受浸复生。他看着松本——只看着松本，说：“不输给风，不输给雨，却输给一个人。真的辛苦了。”</p><p>那时樱井还是一头金发，耳钉也没有摘下，在左耳闪闪发亮。自己被他抓着手腕，一脸不加掩饰的开心与骄傲，像是获得了全世界的肯定。</p><p>——爱的超能力，应该是両思い才有用吧？可如果，当你很早就找到了最想要用心的人，却比谁都清楚他从来都不想要这份心意，又该怎么办？</p><p>当你内心最深处的弱点不小心掉在了外面，距离遥远，归期未定，除了装作没有认出、不曾记起，又该怎么办？又能怎么办？ </p><p>松本觉得自己的嗓子像是被什么堵住了。最后他摇摇头：“既然我答应了，就不会中途退出。”</p><p>“那么……”樱井慢慢地说，“来练习接吻吧。”</p><p>松本吃惊地看着他，心中却不是非常惊讶。樱井也看着他，眼里又出现了松本熟悉的那种克制。电视屏幕上，电影已经放到了最后，然而谁也没有去看。流淌在他们中间的空气忽然变得非常安静。安静，却又焦灼。</p><p>“为了我的游艇……”</p><p>松本话没说完，被樱井抓着肩膀推到沙发靠背，捏住他的下巴吻了上来。</p><p>闭上眼睛后，确认对方存在的方式就少了最重要的一个。唇上温热的触感被无限放大，整个世界仿佛只剩下两人的心跳。松本搂紧樱井的脖子，拨开他的鬓角，摸索着找到了左耳那个依然很明显的耳洞。 </p><p>“翔くん现在不戴耳钉了吗？”他问，没忍住喘息——樱井正专心致志地啃他的锁骨。</p><p>“唔……当主播之后就取了。”</p><p>松本想起这人的金发似乎也是同一时间变成了黑色，顿时有点沮丧。他闷闷不乐地推开樱井，忽然又想起另一件事，在樱井不解的目光中掀起他的上衣。</p><p>“果然……”松本悲痛地喊道，“脐钉也没了！”</p><p>樱井哭笑不得。</p><p>“不用这么惊讶吧。”他退开一些，伸手在松本脸上捏了一把。</p><p>松本不开心地皱起脸。 </p><p>“为什么要取掉呢？”他很执着地发问，看起来比樱井本人更遗憾，“明明当初打脐环的时候痛了那么久，还抱怨过洗澡不方便，就这么不要了吗？”</p><p>樱井认真地思考了一会儿。 </p><p>“不是‘不要了’，”他谨慎地对松本解释，“只要痕迹还在，我就依然能知道它在那里。只是我已经不需要特意用这样的东西来证明自己与众不同了。”</p><p>松本咬住嘴唇，低声问道：“那……翔くん会想念它们吗？耳钉、脐钉……”</p><p>——以及和它们一样，被你放弃了的我。</p><p> “当然。”这次樱井回答得很迅速，“对我来说，它们就像允许我可以偶尔偏离正轨、随心所欲的开关——我知道，这只是幻觉，”他笑了笑，凝视松本的目光相当温柔，“但我还是需要它，无法真正离开它，并且永远想念它。”</p><p>“非常，非常想念。”</p><p>松本一时间什么话也说不出来。</p><p>樱井又摸了摸他的脸：“等我一下。”</p><p>松本疑惑地看着他起身，回来时手上拿了个小盒子。</p><p>“你还记不记得，昨天晚上我问你为什么不回家，你说因为我们在一起的时间只有一年。”</p><p>松本想原来昨晚自己不是幻听：“记得。”</p><p>“——就算只有一年，该有的还是要有。”樱井打开盒子，是一枚样式简单的白金戒指。</p><p>他在松本面前单膝跪下。</p><p>“Jun Matsumoto——”樱井故意拉长声音，冲松本眨眨眼睛，“Will you marry me？”</p><p>原来他回来晚了是因为去买这个。松本想。他缓慢地点头，伸出手让樱井给自己戴上戒指，又问他：“你的呢？”</p><p>樱井从口袋里拿出另一枚款式相同的，被松本抢过去，抓着他的手给他戴上。 </p><p>樱井顺势握住他的手。</p><p>“虽然只有一年……”他犹豫着开口，“但至少这一年，我哪里都不会去。你放心吧。”</p><p>“我有什么可不放心的。”</p><p>松本鼻音浓重地说，将自己的手和樱井的手十指相扣，呆呆地看了一会儿，眼泪终于落了下来。 </p><p> </p><p>婚礼前一周时，定制好的礼服被送了过来。松本摸了摸，高织羊毛触感顺滑，领子用银丝细致地绣了精巧的玫瑰花样。现在这么说似乎有点晚了——他终于对这件事有了实感。</p><p>樱井走到他身边。</p><p>“日本国内没有同性注册，我妈的意思是先办婚礼，蜜月旅行再顺便去美国登记。”</p><p>松本心不在焉地点头。樱井看出他的紧张，亲昵地捏了捏他的脸，把人拉到怀里，细细地吻他的脸和耳垂。</p><p>“一切交给我。”他说，又补充，“还有我妈。”</p><p>松本乐了，捧着他的脸亲回去。</p><p>一开始只是单纯的嘴唇相贴，松本在家中戴着黑框眼镜，樱井抬手替他摘下，再一次吻上来时舌头就长驱直入，撬开了松本的口腔。松本的嘴唇比本人要坦率多了，虽然会张牙舞爪地和他撕咬在一起，但也甜美得令人心动。他们跌跌撞撞去了浴室，洗澡时就忍不住在彼此手上射出来一次。松本亲吻他的胸口，一路向下，到小腹时被樱井拽着胳膊拉起来，一路拖到床上，将地毯和床单都弄得湿漉漉的。</p><p>被进入的感觉很奇妙，和外部的疼痛不一样，这是直接从内部侵入。并不是用于容纳性器的地方被这样使用，比起快感，被占有的感觉更直接。如果不是樱井翔，松本大概永远也不会对谁这样敞开自己。</p><p>“上次看你试礼服的时候我就想这样了，”樱井咬着松本的耳朵，拉高他的腿，让自己进得更深，“一身白色……让人很想弄脏啊。”</p><p>松本脸红了。他真的很容易脸红。</p><p>“你在说什么呢……”他抱住樱井，试图用吻堵住他的嘴。</p><p>樱井热烈地回应他。 </p><p>“你无法想象。”他含着松本的下唇，模糊地说。</p><p>事后松本躺在床上，在黑暗中凝视天花板，心情有点复杂。樱井是个很完美的情人——无论是不是在床上。松本很享受这样水到渠成的亲密，对自己是承受的一方也没什么不满意。</p><p>然而这段关系只有一年。一年后他们就将终止这场契约婚姻，自己从此只是樱井记忆片段里一个模糊的影子。</p><p>想到这里，松本忽然感觉非常，非常不甘心。</p><p>他和樱井在成年前分道扬镳，快要十年过去，樱井翔却从来没有变成过他的“回忆”。他身上的某些特质一直是松本推崇的——阳光，聪明，热血并且一往直前。他们相遇的时候松本还太小，没来得及明白“世无其二”其实是个如此令人遗憾的形容，从此只能攥着这一点模糊的念头四处寻找，不知道自己的一部分灵魂已经永远地停留在了十六岁。</p><p>“翔くん，”松本没头没尾地说，“其实现在演员的片酬没有你想象的那么高。”</p><p>樱井没有对这句话发表评论。 </p><p>松本鼓起勇气继续说：“长期的舞台赞助也很难找。”</p><p>“所以？”樱井终于出声了。</p><p>“所以，如果……”松本开始结结巴巴，“如果翔くん愿意一直赞助我……”</p><p>樱井沉默了一下。 </p><p>“一直是多久？”他问。</p><p>刚刚聚集起来的勇气似乎突然消失了。松本觉得嘴里发苦，让更多的话都难以出口。 </p><p>“很久。”</p><p>最后他说。听见樱井叹了口气。</p><p>松本的心沉了下去，他想说“算了吧我只是开玩笑”，甚至打算像上次那样将自己埋进被子，却忽然听见了樱井的声音。</p><p>“我愿意。”</p><p>樱井说，伸手将准备逃走的松本抓回怀里，亲亲他的嘴唇。</p><p>松本用力地拥抱他，感觉胸口那块变得暖乎乎的，心脏和骨头像是不约而同化成了水。 </p><p>“翔くん真是的……”他小声抱怨，“婚礼上可别让我等这么久啊。”</p><p> </p><p>仪式前一天两人不能见面。白天他们各自陪着家人，晚上松本辗转反侧，到凌晨还睡不着，躺在床上给樱井发消息。 </p><p>「这件事要变成真的了呢。」 </p><p>樱井回得很快。 </p><p>「对。」 </p><p>然后又是一条。 </p><p>「快睡，明天见。」 </p><p>明天见。 </p><p>松本抱着手机，微笑着沉入梦境。 </p><p>第二天松本在闹钟响之前就醒了，穿戴整齐后发现父母比他起得还早。一家人吃过早餐就出发去会场做最后的准备，松本姐姐和姐夫会在那里和他们会合。 </p><p>樱井一家已经到了，正在检查乐队和厨房。松本没有去找樱井，在他对面的化妆间做头发，换衣服。半小时后，换好礼服的生田过来了。松本闭着眼睛问他：“戒指带了吗？”</p><p>“带了带了。”生田撇嘴，“翔さん刚才问过我了。”</p><p>松本听到樱井的名字就开始不由自主地微笑，被生田发现，大叫：“又来了又来了！”</p><p>“什么又来了？”松本问，偏头让发型师处理他的刘海。</p><p>“你和翔さん真的……”生田卡壳了两秒，“太腻歪了。”说完后自己肯定地点头，“对，太腻歪了。”</p><p> </p><p>“还好吧。”松本又忍不住笑，“翔くん呢？”</p><p>“小修陪着呢。”生田回答，凑到镜子面前看他，“……天，润你好漂亮啊。”</p><p>“闭嘴。”松本说，淘气地对他飞个媚眼。生田夸张地捂住胸口作仰倒状，逗得松本大笑。</p><p>随后陆陆续续有其他人进来。姐姐拉着松本的手说了半天话。然后是祖父母，外祖父母，讲了一堆婚姻生活的注意事项，并十分时髦地要和他拍合照。松本一一满足，笑得脸都快僵了。 </p><p>终于到了仪式开始时间，松本深呼吸一下，走出房间，发现樱井正站在另一边的化妆室门口含笑看着他。定制礼服完美地衬出樱井颀长的好身材，胸前别着白玫瑰胸花。他的鬓角和刘海都被精心打理过了，似乎还画了眼睛，锋利的眉毛像薄薄的刀，却不会给人尖锐或者过刚易折的感觉。整个人看起来清爽，含蓄，又英气勃勃。 </p><p>松本垂下眼睛，忽然觉得心跳得有点快。他想要快点走向樱井，又担心心跳声太大被他听见。犹豫不决间，樱井已经站在了他面前，伸手碰了一下他的脸。 </p><p>“你今天也太好看了吧……”他低声说。</p><p>松本咬住下唇：“要走了。”</p><p>不远处，小修和生田正在等着他们。 </p><p> </p><p>红毯很长，一直铺到会场门前，上面撒着花瓣，两边是两排立式花盆，里面是一丛丛耀目的红玫瑰。礼宾将门打开一条缝，人声和乐队演奏的声音就传了出来。</p><p>松本紧张时的表情就是面无表情。樱井知道这个，体贴地伸手过去握住他的手，又翻转过来，变成十指紧扣。 </p><p>“跟着我。”他对松本说。这时候松本就变回了曾经依赖他的小男孩，看着他的眼睛，信任地点点头。 </p><p>礼宾推开门。 </p><p>无数彩条和花瓣从天而降。整整一个大厅的人都满脸笑意地看着他们。被这样温暖的目光注视着，紧张如松本也忍不住绽开一个笑容，和樱井牵着手一步步向前走。红毯似乎无限延展无穷无尽，又好像一眨眼就到了尽头。他们站在最前方的礼宾台上，光线刺目，松本恍惚间以为自己回到了舞台，他看不清台下的人，于是可以心安理得地只看樱井。 </p><p>司仪开始做介绍，暖场，与此同时，墙上巨大的LED屏幕放着纪录两人成长的照片，乐队在演奏那首舒缓的《Love Will Keep Us Alive》。照片是两边的家长和朋友一起整理的，樱井和松本之前没有看过，见到屏幕上照片里圆滚滚的小团子后都忍不住笑了起来。 </p><p>樱井穿着小裙子坐在玩具车上。松本站在树上比小树杈。樱井抱着一只小熊要给它刷牙。松本婴儿时期就和现在一样轮廓分明……</p><p>全场都在笑。樱井凑到松本耳边：“那么小就已经能看出是‘松本润’了呢。”</p><p>被松本不轻不重地推了一把。</p><p>渐渐地，更多熟悉的人和场景出现了。有两人合照，也有多人的。 </p><p>樱井皱着眉头弹钢琴，大野二宫相叶都围在旁边，松本站在房间最后方，抱着胳膊远远地凝视他。松本舞台剧谢幕，樱井第一个站起来大力鼓掌。樱井打了耳洞，左耳戴着亮晶晶的耳钉，松本和他脸贴着脸，一起对着镜头龇牙……</p><p>之后又回归漫长的单人时期。</p><p>樱井染了金发，写了送给朋友的歌，在学校门口举着名为《ペンの指す方向》的专辑。松本正式进入演艺圈，在夏威夷的一艘游轮上偶像出道，回来后开了记者会。樱井摘掉耳钉成为NEWS ZERO的主播——「ZERO開始→ピアスZERO」，去福岛，去奥运会，采访各种各样的人，偶尔也会在镜头前哭。松本头发长了短短了长，尝试了各种各样的角色，有了固定的综艺叫《MJ club》，当然也没忘记偶像的身份每年都开演唱会，最近的一场他邀请了歌手大野作为嘉宾，两人在各自的升降台上对着观众拼命挥手，松本仰起头，一脸无比幸福的表情，背景是国立竞技场的烟花……</p><p>最后定格在松本姐姐偷拍的那张礼服照——樱井身着黑礼服，松本是白礼服，樱井的手碰到松本的脸，松本几乎被他揽在怀里，凝视樱井的双眸晶莹无比，仿佛下一刻就要掉泪。</p><p>——仿佛下一刻就会接吻。</p><p>来宾们开始鼓掌，有人吹起了口哨。 </p><p>樱井一脸傻乎乎的笑容，又牵起了松本的手。松本看起来很想装作什么也没发生，最后还是败下阵，害羞地抿着嘴笑起来。 </p><p>司仪又说了些过渡的话，接着请父母发言。两边上来的都是妈妈，樱井母亲一直在调侃儿子，但最后的结语很动情。松本母亲语气非常温柔，润听到最后没忍住哭了，上前拥抱了妈妈。 </p><p>随后是见证了两人历史的亲友代表大野智发言。二宫和相叶在下面笑眯眯地看着大野有点僵硬地摆弄话筒——他已经是知名歌手了，依然对这类场合有点苦手。</p><p>“首先——翔ちゃん，松润，新婚快乐。”大野向樱井和松本微微倾身：“……今天我有幸来到了现场，但除了我之外，还有很多人也想要给你们祝福。于是我们一起做了一个VCR送给两位。”他对司仪点点头。</p><p>大屏幕上出现了一排字：来自很多爱你们的人的祝福。</p><p>开头居然是一周前大野举行的小型演唱会。前一首歌结束后大野换上西装，举着话筒说最近有朋友要办婚礼，想要送他们一个特殊的结婚礼物。然后二宫相叶生田小栗一起出来了，音乐变成了极受欢迎的《愛を叫べ》，五个穿同款西装的男人开始跳舞，摆出丘比特射箭的姿势唱“Darling Darling Darling/おめでとう/これこそがTrue Love”。</p><p>樱井和松本先是目瞪口呆，随后又被几人的扭胯笑出了眼泪。</p><p>好在大野除了歌手还是画家，天马行空惯了，他的粉丝接受能力都比较强，面对这一幕居然也捧场地尖叫着，气氛相当热烈。</p><p>画面消失后再次出现，背景还是同一个地方，但明显不是同一天拍的。先出场的还是大野，拿着话筒，对着镜头有点犹豫：“我们现在应该是在现场吧？真的要录这个吗？”</p><p>旁边传来二宫的声音：“要！”</p><p>“翔ちゃん，松润，恭喜你们要结婚了。”大野迅速切换成笑眯眯的表情，“怎么说呢，其实我不太吃惊你们最后会走到一起。虽然翔ちゃん看起来很冷静的样子，但遇上松润的事情都会不太理智；松润也是，对翔ちゃん的一切都特别关注。哦对了——”他拿出一幅画：两个小人——一眼就能看出是樱井和松本，正在交换戒指，会场布置和现场一模一样。</p><p>“翔ちゃん，我事先去找了阿姨要了会场图和座位布置图。这幅画等婚礼之后会拿给你们……要幸福快乐啊。”</p><p>下一个是相叶，搬来了一张椅子坐着，摆弄了半天镜头后又改了主意，叫一边的二宫过来搬走椅子，自己退得离镜头远一些，拿出口琴吹了一小段婚礼进行曲，然后露出一个大大的笑容：“翔ちゃん和松润新婚快乐！一直以来得到了你们的很多帮助，认识你们真好，你们要结婚了也真好……未来要一起加油！”</p><p>话筒被递给了生田。他抱着话筒站在镜头前，足足傻笑了半分钟，说了一句“润，翔さん……”，忽然像个孩子一样号啕大哭起来，被小栗道着歉拉走了。</p><p>最后是二宫，笑着看向镜头。 </p><p>“J你不是问过，为什么会觉得就应该是你和翔ちゃん吗？坦白说，我从没有觉得站在樱井翔身边的会是除了松本润之外的任何人。”</p><p>屏幕外，松本的眼睛立刻红了。樱井安慰地捏了捏他的手。 </p><p> </p><p>“哦对了，还有一些想要祝福你们的人。”二宫退开一点。</p><p>镜头拉远，樱井和松本才发现他身后居然还有这么多人。有读书时的同学，还有两人现在的粉丝——有的还带着孩子，站在场内和看台上，拿着自制的应援扇和花。演唱会用的超大音响开始播放《Love So Sweet》，各色气球漫天飞舞。所有人都大笑起来，将花和彩带抛上天空，乱七八糟地喊着“新婚快乐！”“永远幸福！”“樱井翔我爱你！”“松本润我爱你！”“分手了来找我啊但最好还是别分手！”</p><p>尖叫声大得话筒都嗞嗞作响。 </p><p>画面又给了生田。他终于不哭了，眼睛红红地拿着话筒，直视镜头。 </p><p>“……就是这样了。樱井翔，松本润，祝你们新婚快乐。”</p><p>VCR结束。会场一片寂静，几秒后响起雷鸣般的掌声，伴随似乎能掀翻房顶的欢呼声和口哨声。</p><p>松本退后一步，仰起头，不想在这么多人面前流泪。樱井将他搂过来，脸贴着他的脸轻轻蹭着，挡住宾客的视线，也挡住自己湿漉漉的眼睛。 </p><p>樱井读书时的朋友也来发言，随后是松本从小到大的好友、工作后的同事。每个人都兴高采烈的，很郑重也很喜悦。松本一直用手捂着嘴，哭了笑笑了哭，樱井也是。最初决定办这场婚礼时，他们谁也没想到会变成这样。哪怕这只是一个形式，可当身处其中，真的会产生被所有人爱着的感觉。所有的祝福都那么美好，给出祝福的人又那么真诚，似乎只要他们斩钉截铁地说了，所有愿望都能成真。这一秒。就现在。 </p><p>终于到了最后的宣誓仪式。樱井和松本走上高台，面对公证人站着。公证人是樱井父亲的一位朋友，也是看着樱井长大的。他微笑着看着他们：“我相信你们都准备了婚礼誓言？”</p><p>两人都点点头，松开手变为面对面的姿势。松本看起来还没有完全平静下来，于是樱井示意小修将戒指递给自己。 </p><p>“润，”他直视松本，目光深情坦荡，“曾经我认为婚姻是解决问题的方法，后来我发现它本身就是一个巨大的问题，几乎和人类本身一样矛盾：个人空间与陪伴缺一不可，因为人类就是永远在追求自由，却又害怕孤单。解决方法当然也有很多，但目前为止，我认为最完美的，还是「爱」。When we're hungry, love will keep us alive.没有谁真的能‘有情饮水饱’，但爱确实能给人勇气。它不是童话，所以一定会有痛苦，但它令痛苦也甘之如饴。”</p><p>他牵过松本的手，给他戴上戒指。 </p><p>“其实求婚那天我就想说了，不过现在的场合更好。”樱井对他眨眨眼睛，“润，一直以来承蒙关照，今后也想要与你一起去看更多的风景——‘With you’から始めよう！”</p><p>他突然的振臂高呼吓了所有人一跳，接着会场响起低低的笑声，有几个人又开始鼓掌，被公证人竖起眉毛挨个瞪了。 </p><p>松本也在笑。为了照顾樱井的自尊心，他眼疾手快地捂住了嘴，只剩一双弯弯的桃花眼。</p><p>樱井很委屈地看着他。 </p><p>几十秒后，会场重新安静下来，松本也终于能从乐不可支的生田手中接过戒指。 </p><p>“翔くん，”松本眼睛亮晶晶的，刚才的憋笑让他满脸动人的红晕，“我……喜欢翔くん很多年了。说不定从第一次见面开始，就在憧憬你。遇见翔くん的那一天永远是我最美好的一天。当初翔くん离开之后我一直告诉自己：我不是真的爱他，我只是想念过去。永远都会有东西横亘在我们之间，所以我输掉这场比赛也很正常——不过是爱情太短，而岁月太长。” </p><p>他咬了一下嘴唇。</p><p>“能和翔くん重逢真的像梦一样。这一次，我再也不需要现实来替我做决定，过去发生的一切都是真的，现在想要陪在你身边的心情也是。不过我其实也没有选择……”</p><p>他给樱井戴上戒指，淘气地歪了歪头：“——因为，爱就是情非得已呀。”</p><p>樱井恨不得现在就能吻他。 </p><p> </p><p>公证人各牵了两人的一只手，按在圣经上。 </p><p>“樱井翔，你愿意……”</p><p>他们都想象过这一天，但只有真正听到的那一刻才能体会到这誓言的深厚沉重——爱，忠诚，此后余生，交付自我，承担他人，彼此拥有。人生中没有任何一刻比现在更接近永恒。</p><p>“……你愿意吗？”公证人问樱井。</p><p>“我愿意。”樱井说，看见松本脸上笔直地落下两行泪。</p><p>同样的问题又重复了一遍，樱井几乎听不清公证人在说什么，只模模糊糊地意识到自己正在缔结一个世界上最美妙的誓约——和他最想要相伴一生的人。 </p><p>“我愿意。”松本哽咽着说，在公证人说“你们可以吻彼此了”的瞬间扑过来抱住了樱井，炙热的眼泪和吻一起落在他的嘴唇上。</p><p>——他们拥有了一切。 </p><p>乐队开始演奏《One Love》的高潮部分。两人牵着手在欢呼声和掌声中走下高台，知道百年之约从现在开始。数不清的鲜花花瓣从头顶上落下，撒在他们身上，铺满他们即将再一次走过的红毯。两家母亲都在擦眼泪，熟悉的、不熟悉的朋友都起立鼓掌。此时，此刻，爱与欢乐仿佛可以战胜一切。  </p><p>他们带着一身的花瓣走完红毯，出会场后就跑了起来。樱井拉着松本冲进电梯，迫不及待地与他吻在一起。婚礼套房门一打开，他们就滚到床上去了。 </p><p>距离晚宴开始还有几个小时，足够两人彻彻底底确认对方的存在。 </p><p>阳光正好，窗帘没有拉上，将一切都照得纤毫毕现——亮闪闪的眼睛，红润的嘴唇，所有液体的痕迹……都在反光。松本的身体白得发亮，难耐地扭动起来时像柔软的瓷器。樱井用一种看猎物的志在必得的恐怖眼神看着他，一声又一声地叫着“润”，松本勇敢地将身体贴近他，然后就被舔了。从头到脚的。他们凶猛地接吻，直到嘴唇都发麻，依然固执地将对方含在口中。不止如此，手指和身体当然也要缠在一起，要合二为一，在床上将自己全部打碎后再一点点拼起来，于是就可以你中有我我中有你。 </p><p>“我爱你。”樱井说。松本颤抖着和他接吻，忽然明白了为什么有的人会信奉爱情至上。</p><p>在他少年时期最渴望樱井的那段时光里，曾经用各种各样的说法和形式向樱井表白过很多次，比如樱井记得的——“不会把翔くん让给任何人”“想要确认翔くん的一切”，还有一次，自己吵着对樱井说“给我衣服给我衣服”，从对方那里拿到很多T恤和牛仔裤后又改变台词——“想要翔くん”。</p><p>——从那么早开始，他就想要他。 </p><p>十六岁的樱井是近在咫尺却永远得不到的人，二十六岁的樱井变成了电视机中的一个幻觉。可现在好了，他就在这里，松本对他的憧憬居然也一直都在——也许在某些艰难的时刻曾经无限趋近于零，但樱井总有办法让一切都回归原点，而松本做梦也没想到他们在二十代的尾巴还能重新开始。现在他们十指交缠，再往前一点，松本刚刚在所有亲朋好友面前宣誓——而他也确实会——一直陪在樱井身边，以及，永远也不放弃，这爱他的权利。</p><p>再晚些时候，樱井母亲派人将礼服送了上来，又给樱井打电话叮嘱他们晚宴早点到，有媒体来了。他们洗了个澡，在浴室没忍住又做了一回。出来后松本累得不想动，趴在樱井腿上让他给自己吹头发，然后艰难地起身穿礼服，拿发胶将刘海抓上去。</p><p>樱井已经整装待发，在他身后吻他的脖子：“刘海放下来多可爱。”</p><p>“别闹了。”松本说，端详镜中的自己，“这种晚宴……是不是要跳舞？”</p><p>“嗯。”樱井搂着他的腰，从镜子里对他微笑，“你不会也没关系，跟着我就行。”</p><p>“我让姐姐给我特训了一下。”松本说，转过身，认真地看着樱井的眼睛，“我想和翔くん跳舞呀。”</p><p>樱井眨眨眼睛，先一步打开房门，转过身，朝松本伸出手：“过来。”</p><p>于是松本笑着走过去，将手放在了他的掌心。 </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>